Racing to You
by Evil.VS.Waffles
Summary: Dominic Logan is looking for his sister. Today is a special day, in the worst way. When he finally find Astrid, they have a very brief talk. *Future fic! Twins of Beast Boy and Raven*


Hey guys, I know I haven't been writing for, like, EVER! But here I am. I came up with this idea while listening to the song _Terrible Things_. I actually came up with a completely different idea when I was playing it, but this fit more. :)

So, my RobStar fanfic is up for adoption. I really had no idea what I was doing when I started writing it. My BBRae fic is being rewritten, but don't expect that until later on. Thanks to *most of* you for being so patient.

I own nothing but Astrid and Dominic Logan. The reason why you hardly ever read Dominic's name is because he's the one talking. Matter in fact, I don't think it says Dominic's name more than once. Oh well!

* * *

><p>I searched every inch of our home, wondering where Astrid was. It wasn't like her to be out of the tower without telling us. Sure she may've been hyper, and she didn't think through most of her actions, but this wasn't like her. At least she remembered her holographic ring. Now her milky green skin will look like a healthy white girl's and her elf like ears will be normal looking.<p>

Normal. Normal. Normal. That brings memories up... Normal looks. Normal people. Normal life. Normal day... Normal and day. Day. What day is it? It is... Of course.

"Mar'i, what day is it?" I asked my co-leader. I needed to make sure I was correct.

The half-alien looked at me as if I just grew a third arm. "It's October thirtieth," she replied. "_You_ of all people should know this." Her words sent me in a hurried dash to my room. Mar'i was following me, calling out words of confusion I was not paying attention to.

When I get into my bed room I threw on my leather jacket and holographic ring. The mental map I had of Jump City was being marked up by hash marks, circles, and symbols nobody would understand unless they knew Azrathian. I made one last dot on the map to symbolize where my little sister would be. Destination in mind, I set out in a sprint. My now dirty-blond hair and cream colored skin were moist with both worry and running. My white cheeks were turning pink. I made the foolish choice to go running without shoes on. None of this mattered to me, I just needed to find her.

I turned left, and I crossed a busy road with passing cars. Went right, causing me to run through an ally. I took another right, which made me cut through someone's yard and just missed thier tulips. I went on like this. Going under bridges, running through buildings with a back and front enterence, crossed through parks, ran across streets and crosswalks. Each time I took a step the map got smaller and smaller. It finally got so small it was almost just the dot. Passing through red from rusting gates, the rest of map faded and all that was left was the blue dot of Astrid.

On the top of the hill was Astrid, her black chroptop and black skinny jeans were easy to spot in the world of multicolored leaves and sunshine. Seeing her gave me a feeling of safty. I slowed down to a steady walk. I was still breathing heavily, but that would stop about thirty seconds before Astrid would be able to sense my pressence.

I could tell when she knew I was there by the way she tried to straighten her shoulders. Astrid hated looking weak, and this was especially true whenever I was involved. Of course, she failed. Her short body was trembling, and her breathing was shakey. Moments like those I wish I was like Dad. Crack a joke and make everything ok. I couldn't do that. My sense of humor was very... Let's just call it weak. I was too much like Mom in that department.

I stood there with my hands in my jean pockets. I looked over at my shaking sister, though her hair was blocking her face. Without seeing her face you would still be able to tell she was cold. I decided to take off my coat and drap it around her shoulders. Digging my hands back in my pockets I finally found what words to say.

"He meant a lot to you, didn't he?" I asked Astrid.

She nodded as she reread the piece of rock, probably for the one hundred and twenty-third time that day.

"You know, he isn't coming back," I stated.

The empaphic girl muttered a "yes". one hundred twenty-four.

"You will move on," I told my little sister. "You will find a guy who will be there forever. You'll look back on this and remember how wonderful you felt before, and you will also remember how much stronger you will be then."

At this point Astrid was looking at me. Her eyes were filled with new tears, her cheeks wet with old ones. Wild black hair stuck here and there on her face. Confusion, hurt, pain, guilt, and compassion where written within her eyes. I knew, without having her powers, that the trace of guilt I saw was not her fault, and yet she felt it was.

"Dominic, you know I am the cause, don't fool yourself," Astrid told me the moment the thought entered my mind. "If he hadn't known me he'd still be..."

"Don't say that," I interrupted, looking away from her gaze and deciding to read the stone myself. "I may suffer from 'Over Protective Big Brother Syndrome', but he was my friend, too. If you were to blame I would never speak to you again." She could tell by my emotions and my thoughts that I was serious, so she didn't question me any farther. And although she still felt like she was the cause, I knew she was starting to ease up on accusing herself for something she had no control over.

For ten minutes we stood there, Astrid took my hand out of my pocket and squeezed it. In the silence all we did was read the gray surface. '_Jerry O'Mally; Born Oct. 30, 1995; Die Oct. 30, 2011, Sixteen years later; A good friend and a good boyfriend_'. We looked at the grave of the boy who would've turned seventeen that day if he hadn't died. He died taking his driver's license. Astrid had talked him into trying to get it on his sixteenth birthday. Sadly, the on-road test was in the path of a drunk driver. But no matter what she thought at the moment in the graveyard, at least _we_ were still together. Even if Mom and Dad were in Azarath at the moment, she still had me.

Taking a mential picture I made sure to tuck this into the most special file of my brain. The one for just my mom, my dad, my sister, and me. These are the most presious moments an older brother could ask for.

* * *

><p>Originally I was going to have this be through Astrid's POV, have her at the graveyard, and then Dominic walk up and talking to her. And the graves were going to be of Raven and Beast Boy. I may do something like that in the future, only have them older and have the lyrics of <em>Terrible Things<em> by Mayday Parade embedded in the dialogue, thoughts, and even in the narrating.

I know, I know. A little shorter than what I normally write. But hey, I'm getting back into writing. Please tell me what you think. I like it, but you may not. Heck, that's what reviews are for! You're supposed to tell me why you did/did not like it. Please no one word/short sentence reviews. Flames are not going to make me happy, but they are not totally shunned all together.

Oh yeah, and those of you who have read my older writing PLEASE tell me what you thought of this. This would be VERY apprectiated, since I cringe when reading them. If you tell me what I have aproved on (which I hope is SOMETHING) then I will kiss your feet and rub them with a teddybear. Though with two of my subscribers I can actually do that... =/ Maya, Melina, please don't take that offer seriously. I'm sure your feet are wonderful, but I don't want to kiss them.


End file.
